Gas and liquid piping systems utilizing corrugated stainless steel tubing (“CSST”) and fittings are known. Such piping systems can be designed for use in combination with elevated pressures of up to about 25 psi or more and provide advantages over traditional rigid black iron piping systems in terms of ease and speed of installation, elimination of onsite measuring, and reduction in the need for certain fittings such as elbows, tees, and couplings
Often, electrical currents will occur inside a structure. These electrical currents, which can vary in duration and magnitude, can be the result of power fault currents or induced currents resulting from lightning interactions with a house or structure. The term “fault current” is typically used to describe an overload in an electrical system, but is used broadly herein to include any electrical current that is not normal in a specific system. These currents can be the result of any number of situations or events such as a lightning event. Electrical currents from lightning can reach a structure directly or indirectly. Direct currents result from lightning that attaches to the actual structure or a system contained within the structure. When current from a nearby lightning stroke moves through the ground or other conductors into a structure, it is referred to as indirect current. While both direct and indirect currents may enter a structure through a particular system, voltage can be induced in other systems in the structure, especially those in close proximity to piping systems. This can often result in an electrical flashover or arc between the adjacent systems. A flashover occurs when a large voltage differential exists between two electrical conductors, causing the air to ionize, the material between the conductive bodies to be punctured by the high voltage, and formation of a spark.